thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Team System
The newly introduced Team function is equivalent to "Guilding" in many other games, but with limited capacity and functions. Due to the game nature of Thunder Strike, there are no ad-hoc interactions between members other than to see their presence, neither can their actions be physically noticed. Nevertheless, Team system opens up a new mode of play using a very different set of play conditions. When not in a team, you will be able to see a paged list of existing teams with vacancies in them. Mechanics Stage mode, which is played using Team Keys rather than Energy. Team Keys are earned in any mode of play that expends Energy 'in a 1:1 earning rate, ie. 20 Energy used for a stage upon completion earns you 20 Team Keys- 60 for 60, 12 for 12, etc. Simply put, for every energy you expend, and the more you expend, the more keys you will earn. * ''Endless Mode is an exception. '''No keys are awarded for that 1 Energy expended. These keys are used to play in Team Stage which earns you a small amount of wreckages, gold and tokens. Tokens can then be used to exchange for items in the Team Store, which is automatically refreshed at intervals. The bottom line is to increase the Team's Level and also enjoy the perks provided inside a team. Interface Team Skills With the revamp to Team Skills, their usage is as follows- There were two permanently unlocked skills in my Team, which is possibly due to the revamped levels as well. They are- * "Activity Mode" Savings on Energy - Energy consumption reduced by 20%. * "Team Management" Size limit increased - Team max size up to 30 members. The rest are non-permanent skills which are activated on a fixed day basis, we arrange them in two ways for your viewing pleasure- Donate There is a limit to the amount of items you can donate each day, starting at 2 items from each item group. * By donating select category items, players can contribute a small amount to the Team level gauge. * Items groups for donation include Gold, Diamonds, Keys, Glories and Equipment. (2x each) * What type of items you can donate everyday is preset and cannot be changed. * Tokens earned by Donation is doubled if you have VIP7 membership. Team Store Like the Galaxy Merchant and Medal Shop, an assortment of items are available for purchase using Team Tokens. This shop is unlocked to team members after completing Stage 64 in Stage Mode and refreshed at intervals. You can force a refresh by paying 100 Diamonds to do so. * For some reason, the Team System has reverted to its old scheme, and with it, the Store and token earning values have also reverted to their old inventory and amounts. Team Tokens * Team Tokens Team Stages * Team Stages Setup If you wish to create your own team, first off, prepare 800 Diamonds. In the menu under "Create Team", you will be able to first set up the Team's icon where you select one of the 12 Zodiac icons drawn in Thunder Strike. You can also set up the Team's name, Registration Notice (Which is displayed for public viewing on Team lists) and Team Notice for those in the team. * The notices all have a very miserable character limit, making them sort of redundant for messages at all. Right at the bottom, are also the power limits you desire your registrants to have (which prevents those below the power rating from either seeing or applying for your team) and the approval method of your choice. After you're all set, press that 800 Diamond button and you're now a Team Captain! Manage Here is the option to manage registrants. Apparently, up to 30 registrants can be held and may be approved or rejected by both the Captain and Deputy. Once full, in order to receive new applicants, current ones have to be rejected to make way. While not a major issue, do be careful with the options as there is no confirmation pop-up once you hit Agree/Decline. * If you suddenly lose your Captain functionality, simply hit the Team button again to refresh. * This loss of function only happens when you have accessed Team Stages and back. Quite peculiar. Team Captain As a team captain, your interface is in full control of the team settings. To change the Team's details, simply press the Zodiac icon. You will then be able to freely change all of the Team's settings without restriction; Just be wary of the Disband button lurking there. A Captain can also modify a member's status in the Team by bestowing or stripping a Deputy rank. The Captain will always be marked with a Gold medal, while the Deputy is then assigned the Silver medal. If more than 1 Deputy exists, the top 2 highest power Deputies will get the Silver and Bronze medal to their names. There is apparently no limit to the number of Deputies you can assign, but neither are there additional perks for being one. Oh and of course, a Kick function is included when you bring up a member's profile. Like the Friend's list, players may also send energy to 5 team mates once per day, and receive up to 5 sendings of energy per day in return. Note that Team and Friend receives have a separate quota. At any time, a Captain may relinquish his Captain position to any member. Simply by bringing up your own profile, a "Transfer Role" option will be present at the name. Again, the button is close to the "X" button, so press with due care. Team Deputy Deputies have the same administrative authority in managing applications and also promoting their members. They are only unable to change the Team's profiles nor disband the Team. * Because the core powers granted are so close to a Captain's, Captains themselves are best advised to consider only allowing actual friends they can trust to bear the Deputy rank. Lest they find their Team's settings jeopardized by pranksters. Team Members Members can only utilize the 4 available team functions and view profiles of fellow members. They will not be allowed to edit any of the Team's general settings, nor assign roles and kick fellow players. Category:Game Functions Category:Game Modes Category:Team Mode